Jesse (Minecraft: Story Mode)
Jesse is the playable main protagonist of the video game Minecraft: Story Mode developed by Telltale Games, whose gender and look is chosen by the player. The male version is voiced by Patton Oswalt (voice of Remy from Ratatouille), and the female version is voiced by Catherine Taber (voice of Padmé Amidala from Star Wars: The Clone Wars). Depending on the Player's choices, Jesse can be portrayed as a kind, caring, loyal friend, or a selfish, uncaring, and greedy person who will do anything to get what he/she wants, like the Eversource. History At first, Jesse lived in a treehouse with his/her pet pig, Reuben, and was preparing for the Endercon Building Competition with his/her friends Axel and Olivia. He/she is also close friends with Petra. After Ivor creates the Wither Storm, Jesse, his/her friends (minus Petra) and Lukas manage to escape and go on a quest to find the rest of the Order of the Stone and destroy the Wither Storm. After destroying the Wither Storm, Jesse, along with his/her friends, become The New Order of the Stone and after discovering an enchanted flint and steel, he/she, along with Petra, Lukas and Ivor travel through different portals to different worlds whilst trying to get back to their own world. The Order of the Stone Biography Appearance Jesse's appearance and gender can be customised by the Player. Male Jesse wears a shirt and pants held up by suspenders, and female Jesse wears a T-shirt with overalls. Personality Jesse's personality depends entirely on the Player's choices. He/she can be a Pure of Heart at best or an Anti-Villain at worst. At his/her best, Jesse is willing to do anything for his/her friends, and is extremely loyal and caring towards them, even /she chooses not to show it. He/she can be polite and try to get along with whoever he/she meets. Jesse can also be generous, as shown when Axel gives the entire group cookies except for Lukas, Jesse can give him his/her cookie. Jesse can also choose to give The Eversource to the people of Sky City, as they need resources more than he/she does. He/she can also suggest that they and Cassie Rose, who was desperate to return home, share Jesse's Enchanted Flint and Steel. Jesse can either be arrogant or humble at times. He/she can also empathize with others who mistreated him/her, such as when TorqueDawg, who, moments after meeting him/her started to insult him/her and his/her friends, is killed in a trap, he/she can empathize with him. This can also be shown when Cassie Rose, who was a serial killer with a very tragic backstory, was supposedly killed in her own trap, Jesse can say that, despite the fact that she had done some terrible things, no one deserves to be trapped away from home like she was. Regardless of the player's choices however, Jesse does truly care for his/her friends, even if he/she chooses not to show it, as shown when he/she is visibly upset when Reuben dies, is shocked speechless if Aiden pushes Lukas off the edge of Sky City, is clearly horrified when his/her friends are presumably killed in the White Pumpkin's trap and when Lukas and Petra/Ivor are seemingly killed by Nell, Jesse is enraged and brutally attacks her, not knowing that they respawned. Heroic Acts NOTE: Most of these acts are determined by the player's choice, and can be avoided or chosen. The Order of the Stone * Doesn't insult Olivia by telling her to let people call her a loser. * Did not tell Aiden to shut up. (Debatable, as Aiden was being quite rude, making fun of Jesse and friends and even calling Reuben "food".) * Let his/her friends protect the build while he/she went after Reuben by himself/herself, thus resulting the gang to win. (Although Olivia and Axel seemed to prefer helping find Reuben instead of protecting their build) * Attempted to protect Reuben from the mobs rather than letting him run away. (Debatable, as Jesse was trying to keep Reuben safe either way, and the latter will also get a black eye from being hit by a zombie if Jesse keeps him with him/her) * Accepted Petra's advice on getting along with Lukas. * Chose not to threaten Aiden by telling him that he will get revenge on him. (Although Aiden had, not only provoked Jesse by setting Reuben's costume on fire, causing him (Reuben) to get lost, he also clearly showed no remorse for it, making fun of it in front of Jesse, and as such, Jesse was understandably quite mad at him.) * Traded his/her sword with Otis the butcher to save Reuben from slaughter, and by doing so, made nice with him. * Did not agree with Axel on getting payback on Ivor by stealing from him. * Told Axel to leave the potion where it was. * Went back to the basement to find Lukas. (Debatable, as Jesse needed Gabriel's help as well, since he is a great warrior, and he/she was trying to help Lukas either way.) * Did not blame Lukas for Petra not escaping the Witherstorm. * Chose not to punch Ivor for his misdeeds. * Does not say to Ivor that Petra is in trouble because of him, and that he/she and his/her gang are trapped in the Nether because of him. (Debatable, as while this is nice, it is true, at least to an extent.) * Gave his/her cookie to Lukas. (Debatable, as while it is generous of Jesse to do so, Lukas said he didn't need the cookie.) * Prevented Lukas from leaving the shelter. Assembly Required * Does not launch Reuben in the Cow-a-Pult. (Redstonia) * Encouraged Olivia to talk to the other engineers because they could help her learn cool stuff about what they know. (Redstonia) * Crafted a repeater instead of stealing one, preventing the death of several cows. (Redstonia) * Helped Ellegaard build a command block. (Redstonia) * Asks other Griefers to help him and Axel save the world. (Boom Town) * Gave the amulet to Axel whilst he/she distracted the griefers. (Boom Town) * Tries to get Magnus the Rogue to help stop the Wither Storm. (Boom Town) * Told Magnus that he did a good throw after he threw TNT back at Jesse with slime blocks. (Boom Town) * Did not tell Axel/Olivia that this isn't his/her fight. (Debatable, as Axel/Olivia may have gotten in trouble with the Order.) * Decides to go out to find Soren the Architect's fortress at nightfall according to Magnus/Ellegaard's plan even though hostile mobs spawn at night. (Because the Witherstorm might catch up to Jesse's Gang and the Order of the Stone if they stay at night) * Talked good about Axel/Olivia to Magnus/Ellegaard. * Tells his gang that Magnus and Ellegaard have issues to work through, but hopefully, they'll be right back on track with the important stuff. (Because they did abandon the group after an argument) * Told Petra/Gabriel to let Ivor go. (Debatable, as for all Jesse knew, if Ivor escaped he could possibly cause more trouble) The Last Place You Look * Told his/her gang that Magnus/Ellegard wouldn't abandon them, even if they wanted to. * Chose to help Axel and Reuben instead of saving the amulet. * Thanked Lukas for saving Reuben, because of him comforting Reuben. (Saved the amulet) * Allowed Lukas to lead his/her friends through The End. * Kept Gabriel/Petra's secret by choosing not to share it with Lukas. (Because, like Gabriel/Petra said, it could make it worse) * High-fived Reuben. * Befriended Soren. * Volunteered to set off the Formidi-Bomb to destroy the Witherstorm. * Promises a dying Ellegaard/Magnus to save all the survivors, and keeps it. A Block and a Hard Place * Let Lukas leave to find his friends on good terms. * Gave all the potatoes he/she found to his/her hungry teammates instead of eating all of them as soon as he/she found them. * Went into the witch hut to get the cake in order to feed his/her gang, and/or the Potion of Leaping to defend himself. (This is debatable, as while Jesse and his/her friends needed a cake because they were very hungry, and Jesse might need the Potion of Leaping to escape danger, these items were inside a witch hut and thus, taking the cake or the Potion of Leaping would be stealing) * Went to find another way to Ivor's lab instead of exploring the maze. * Did not say that Ivor was stupid. * Chose not to call Ivor a madman after learning that his Wither plan backfired. (Although there where probably better and easier ways to expose the Order.) * Comforted Reuben before his tragic death. * Allowed Gabriel to tell the truth about the Order. Order Up! In this episode, Jesse may grow noticeably better. * Let Ivor's lava house stand, since there is another way around it, Axel and Olivia can craft glass out of sand blocks to make the lava safer. (This is debatable, as the glass can be broken easily, so it might have been safer to take Ivor's lava house down all together, even if it is mean to Ivor.) * Chose to help Ivor instead of running away from the guards. * Offered his/her help to Isa. (Helped Ivor) * Tries to make nice with Reginald. (Helped Ivor) * Reveals to Reginald that the Blaze Rods aren't trustworthy. (Helped Ivor) * Chose to leave the Eversource where it was, because of the fact that the people of Sky City needed it to survive. * Rescued Isa instead of backing up Lukas in his fight with Aiden. * Shows concern for Lukas after his fall. (Rescue Isa) * Took Aiden to safety. A Portal to Mystery * Does not insult TorqueDawg back. (Although TorqueDawg insulted Jesse and his/her friends first for no real reason.) * Shows pity for TorqueDawg after his death. * Showed the enchanted flint and steel to CaptainSparklez. (Debatable, as, given the situation, it may not have been a good idea for Jesse to trust anyone aside from his/her friends.) * Refused to accuse anyone of being the White Pumpkin, including Dan, Lizzie, or Stampy, because of having little to no evidence. * Helped DanTDM/LDShadowLady fight off the spiders in the library instead of going after the White Pumpkin. (Debatable, as if The White Pumpkin escaped, she would be able to set off even more traps.) * Defended Lukas after being accused of being the White Pumpkin. * Convinced the Youtubers about Cassie Rose being the murderer. * Attempted to dig Cassie Rose out of the fallen sand. * Sympathizes with Cassie after learning her tragic backstory. (Because she probably could have just asked for the enchanted flint and steel instead of trying to kill everyone for it.) * Chose to give Cassie Rose her cat, Winslow, to her for company. (This is debatable, as while Cassie Rose dearly misses her home and having Winslow with her would probably be her only comfort, Winslow, being a relatively innocent cat, would be trapped with his owner, possibly for the rest of his life.) Access Denied * Made nice with Petra after arguing. * Did not tell Petra that she should be the one to apologize for her outburst. (Argued with Petra) * Apologized to Petra. (Argued with Petra) * Helped Petra kill the Mind Controlled Zombie after her call for help. * Chose to tell PAMA the truth. (Debatable, as even though Jesse is attempting to help Petra and prevent her from being chipped, he/she could be risking the lives of other people in different worlds that could be chipped by PAMA.) * Unchipped Petra/Lukas. * Defeated PAMA. * Defended Harper from the citizens of Crown Mesa who blamed her for all the damage PAMA caused, causing them to accept her. A Journey's End? * Does not attack Nell a second time for "killing" Lukas and Ivor/Petra in the Spleef Game, because of the fact that she only eliminated them because of the competition. (Debatable, as he/she didn't know that it was a competition and thought his/her friends were actually dead. Also, Nell was the one that supposedly killed his friends.) * Did not tell Hadrian and Mevia that they will pay for Lukas and Ivor/Petra's apparent deaths. * Decided that he and Hadrian find common ground. * Didn't tell Hadrian to get out of his/her face when the latter tried to interview him/her. (Not as heroic as it is polite, although Hadrian is usually even more rude than Jesse if he (Jesse) chooses to be. Also, Hadrian is only polite sometimes because he is a master manipulator.) * Accepted Emily's deal to "team up" against the gladiators during the race. (Debatable, as Jesse could find it hard for him to trust Em) * Saved Nell from falling in the lava instead of trying to beat Emily at the race. (Since leaving someone else behind to die during the race in order to win is considered cheating) * Told Emily that he/she understands why she made a deal with Hadrian to get Jesse to lose, after her motives for trying to get Jesse eliminated were revealed. * Does not provoke Slab by mockingly reminding him that he couldn't kill him/her. * Chose not to talk to the miner allowing him/her and Slab to be at the Old Builders' tower on time and not get Slab in trouble. * Did not touch anything in Hadrian's Palace, including choosing to only look at Tim's armor instead of trying to take it for himself/herself, because of Slab's earlier advice to not touch anything.. * Accepted Hadrian's deal to lose at the games and go to the mines in his/her friends' place. (This is debatable, since Jesse can rightfully refuse to take Hadrian's deal because he knows Hadrian is not a trustworthy person.) * Told the other competitors about Tim not being real. * Chose not to insult the Gladiators by calling them "big lugs". * Allowed Ivor to say goodbye to Harper. * Told his/her gang to catch up with Ivor after the latter stole the Atlas and the enchanted flint and steel, and headed to the Portal Network. (This can be debated, as Jesse might not be trying to keep Ivor safe. Also, Jesse's friends appear to be fine with chasing Ivor.) Items * Command Block Tool/Weapon (Temporarily) * Enchanted Diamond Sword (since episode 4 until episode 8) * Enchanted Diamond Pickaxe * Enchanted Flint and Steel * White Pumpkin * Eversource Crown (from Sky City) * Ender Pearls * The Redstone Heart (a.k.a. PAMA's heart) * Lever * Flint and Steel * Portal Atlas (Temporarily) * Stone Sword (Temporarily) * Enchanted Shield * Other crafting items * Enchanted Diamond Axe * Tim's Armor (Formerly) * Gold Sword (Temporarily and determinant) Slain Enemies The list below shows the enemies Jesse has slain/defeated. * The Wither Storm * The White Pumpkin (Heavily Implied) * PAMA (Prototype: Autonomous Management Agent) * Countless Hostile mobs Fallen Allies This list show allies that have died indirectly due to Jesse's choices/were killed by any enemies. * Magnus the Rogue (Choice Dependent, Alternate Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer, killed by Wither Storm) * Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer (Choice Dependent, Alternate Magnus the Rogue, killed by Wither Storm) * Reuben the Pig (Doomed to fall by Wither Storm) * CaptainSparklez (Killed by The White Pumpkin's traps) * LDShadowLady (Choice Dependent, Alternate DanTDM, killed by the White Pumpkin) * DanTDM (Choice Dependent, Alternate LDShadowLady, killed by the White Pumpkin) Death (Restart Game) Killed By * Hostile Mobs * Splash Potion of Harming * Wither Storm * Lava * TNT * Fall Damage * Aiden * Arrow of Poison * The White Pumpkin * PAMA (Made useful) * Petra (Chipped) * Lukas (Chipped) * Mind Controlled Citizens (Chipped) * Competitors * Gladiators * Hadrian * Mevia * Emily * Slab Jesse can also die by failing to avoid dangers. The Screen will go red, and the game will restart from the Chest Symbol. Relationships Reuben Reuben was Jesse's pet pig. Jesse was very close to Reuben and cared for him like his/her best friend. Reuben also felt the same way about Jesse and would go to great lengths to ensure he/she is in no harm. When Reuben dies, Jesse is heartbroken and can't get over it. Reuben's honor remains in the New Order of the Stone's home. Olivia Olivia and Jesse are best friends. They lived together in a treehouse with Axel, and the three of them work as a team for most tasks. Olivia is a very insecure person, and she often confides in Jesse for help with this anxiety. Axel Axel and Jesse are best friends. They lived together in a treehouse with Olivia, and the three of them work as a team for most tasks. Axel is happiest when all the things he considers awesome is also considered awesome by Jesse. Petra Petra is one of Jesse's best friends. Though it's unknown how they met, they have known each other for a long time. At first, Petra finds Jesse annoying, but soon, they become allies, and help each other. Soon, she becomes a member of Jesse's Gang and helps them fight the Wither Storm. Petra also confides in her secrets to Jesse. Ivor In the beginning, Ivor and Jesse were enemies. But when Jesse finds out that Ivor is not a bad person, their relationship becomes much more stable as they become good friends. Jesse also thinks that Ivor sometimes makes him/her laugh. (Determinant) Lukas In the beginning, Lukas unwillingly was Jesse's enemy. However, later on Lukas teams up with Jesse's gang against the Wither Storm. Through his/her actions, Jesse can either become close with Lukas, or not so. In Episode 8, if Jesse successfully gets Lukas' journal back, Lukas will ask Jesse to choose the ending. If Jesse chooses "...And he/she couldn't have done it without his/her friends." Lukas will close the book and say "You know something, I really like that." finishing the book and leaving their relationship on a glorious high. Harper Jesse and Harper have been seen being good friends. Jesse said Harper's cool in his/her book. (Determinant) He/she has said she's been pretty cool (Determinant). Harper even helped Jesse and the gang to get home. Jesse also offered for her to come with them. (Determinant). Emily At first, Jesse and Emily weren't good friends, but later, Emily wanted to help Jesse. And when she betrayed Jesse, she didn't mean to. Jesse also calls her, "an awesome person." (Determinant) Jesse even offers her to come with Jesse and his/her gang (Determinant). Nell Nell always wanted to help Jesse. She showed Jesse her wheat farm and helped to get Lukas and Ivor/Petra out of the Nether. But at first however Jesse is mad at her because she tried to kill Lukas and Ivor/Petra. Otto Otto always seemed to want to help Jesse win the Games. He said he was really impressed. He was also really happy when Jesse won the Lava Race. (Determinant). He also got the gang home. Slab the Immovable At first, Slab hated Jesse for cheating in Spleef. Jesse's actions in the future will determine this relationship: Angering Slab by talking to Sebastian and making them late to see Hadrian or calling him a big lug will mean Slab will still hate him further. However, if Jesse's actions are "real considerate of him," then Slab will seem kinder towards him and will join the group in the last battle before finally giving Lukas back his journal. The Order of the Stone Jesse used to see them as his/her heroes and mentors, looking up for them. If the player chooses to go after Magnus or Ellegaard the Redstone EngineerEllegaard, this greatly improves their relationship. If Gabriel is saved, this greatly improves his relationship as well. After Jesse finds Soren at the end, he/she seems happy to meet him, but after the truth is discovered, he/she is really disappointed. Even after this, Jesse feels that they were good mentors to him/her, but his/her opinion changes much for them. Quotes Similar Heroes * Frodo Baggins (Lord of the Rings) * Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) * Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) * Harry Potter Trivia * Oddly, If Jesse goes to Boom Town, regardless of his/her gender, he/she will always be called the KING of Boom Town. * Jesse is the only character in Minecraft: Story Mode that has two voice actors, since the character has two different genders (chosen by The Player), while other characters have one. * In A Block and a Hard Place, if Jesse chooses to eat several potatoes, he/she (indirectly) mentions that potatoes are his/her favorite food. * In Episode 1, Jesse mentions that his/her motto is "No man left behind". * In Access Denied, if Jesse chooses not to deactivate PAMA, he/she will be attacked and killed by Petra/Lukas, PAMA will then be shown smiling. link here * In Access Denied, there are several chances of death which shows "You have been made useful!" instead of "You died!" if Jesse gets caught by PAMA. ** However, if Jesse is killed by chipped Petra/Lukas (determinant), the death screen will show "You died!" * Jesse is currently the only unisex character in Minecraft: Story Mode. ** Telltale left an easter egg to this, when TorqueDawg states that Jesse is a boys/girls name, depending on the gender. * The lightest skin-tone appearance for female Jesse bears near-striking resemblance to Isa. * In A Journey's End?, once Jesse is killed by Mevia, and when he/she respawns, this is the first time, ever since episode 3, that we see Jesse without armor. * It is revealed in A Journey's End? that Jesse is ambidextrous, meaning he/she is able to use both of his/her arms equally (attack with sword with the right, mine with pickaxe on the left). * Jesse has, by far, the most aliases in Minecraft: Story Mode as a whole. * Jesse has almost every skill for different groups - builder, griefer, redstonist, architect, and warrior. * In episode 6, A Portal to Mystery, Jesse's portrait in a few shots can show the white male Jesse without armor, no matter which Jesse you have. ** Curiously enough, that means that portrait picture was designed when Jesse could not have lost his/her armor. * Jesse appears in every episode title-card, except for Assembly Required's title-card. * Ivor, The White Pumpkin (or Cassie Rose), and PAMA have all commented on Jesse's tenacity during his/her struggles to survive in the game: ** In Episode 2, Ivor, before fighting Jesse and Petra/Gabriel, has commented on his/her tenacity, through it is misleading his/her path. ** In Episode 6, The White Pumpkin calls Jesse "Incredibly Tenacious." ** In Episode 7, PAMA calculates that Jesse's bravery and tenacity are impressive qualities. * Jesse is one of the clumsiest characters in the series, managing to drop/lose the amulet multiple times, fall over multiple times, and drop items such as the Command Block Weapon and the Enchanted Flint and Steel. Gallery Minecraft_Story_Mode_characters.jpg|Male Jesse with his/her friends Petra, Axel, Olivia, Rueben, and Lukas. Jesse Minecraft.png|Jesse after crafting a sword. Jesse_thumbnail.jpg|Male Jesse and his friends in the game's cover-art Male_Jesse.jpg|Male Jesse in Ender-Con Female_Jesse.jpg|Female Jesse in Ender-Con. EversourceCroen1.jpg|Male Jesse wearing the Eversource Crown. Jesse_throne.jpg|Female Jesse sitting on the Founder's throne. JesseBow.jpg|Male Jesse fighting Magnus in the Grief-Off Getitoff.jpeg|Female Jesse comically running out of a portal with a squid on her head. Category:Spoilers Category:Male Category:Heroines Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Fighter Category:Archenemy Category:The Chosen One Category:Leaders Category:Monster Slayers Category:Rivals Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Successful Category:Anti Hero Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Provoker Category:Thieves Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Protectors Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Control Freaks Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:False Antagonist Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Remorseful Category:Dimwits Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Revived Category:Revolutionary Category:Wrathful Category:Bond Protector Category:Animal Kindness Category:Detectives Category:Nurturer Category:Famous Heroes Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Pet owners Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Honest Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Master Orator Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Merciful Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Genius Category:Armored Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Forgivers Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Supporters Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Deal Makers